


Gynodioecious

by MiniNephthys



Category: Angel Notes - Kinoko Nasu
Genre: F/M, Hermaphrodites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V/V is gynodioecious. Godo figures out what that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gynodioecious

V/V seemed happy and enthusiastic about the prospect of sleeping together beforehand and had enjoyed the foreplay, but when he tries to get her dress off, she catches his hand. "Um, Godo... I should probably mention..."

Godo waits for her to go on.

"My original form... It's gynodioecious."

He looks at her blankly. "Assume I don't study whatever it is you are and explain what that means."

"It's what you call plants that have both female and hermaphroditic parts," V/V says. "And, well, that carried over."

Blink, blink. "So you're worried because you have men's parts. Yeah, that'd be a surprise you should warn about."

She nods. "I understand if you don't want to do anything now. Physical sex is a very important thing to some humans."

Godo considers it for another moment or two, then shrugs and finishes getting off her dress. "Not me."

She's not too well-endowed, but it's impossible not to notice anyway. She's wet in the usual place, but right above that is a stiffening erection, one that gets harder when he runs his hand down to the head.

V/V whimpers. "That feels good..."

"It's supposed to." Godo does it again, and she pushes into his hand, moaning his name. Any doubts he had about doing this are gone when she reaches for him and rubs him against her folds, not pushing him in just yet. "Tease," he mutters.

She smiles at him. "It's supposed to be like that. I read some books about it."

Palm against her, he slicks one of his hands with her juices, then uses it to rub at her again, drawing out a louder moan.

"Should we-?" she starts, rocking against him. He can feel that she's as wet as he can expect her to be, and so he starts to push inside. He meets no resistance; she throws her head back and only whimpers once. If there's any pain, it's probably negated by his hand still on her.

His rhythm begins slow, and matches the pace of his strokes. She holds onto him with arms and legs and her voice gets louder with every repetition, growing from a soft whimper to a loud cry of his name, over and over again.

She begins to rock back against his thrusts, and every time he pushes her faster and harder into the bed as she comes up to meet him. Their breath comes in pants and soft gasps as the feelings intensify.

Godo doesn't have to worry about her faking anything. When she comes she isn't much louder, but she freezes up and spills white over their stomachs. V/V holds onto him still, and moves against him after she recovers so that he can finally finish as well, and collapse on top of her in a tired heap.

She laughs lightly. "You're heavy. Did you enjoy it that much?"

"Yeah." He gropes around for the nightstand. "Help me find a towel, you made a mess."

"You have to get up first." When he doesn't get up, V/V just smiles. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah." It's not a very good answer, but Godo will give her a better one when he's not messy, tired, and wishing he had brought a towel to bed in the first place.


End file.
